A Wilting Rose
by AllDayCartoonsandAnime
Summary: Amy Rose has one of the worst days of her life. Sonic tells the truth. Tails and Rouge try to help Amy cope. Warning! This is not for die hard Sonamy fans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I do not hold the rights to any of the characters in this story, also lots of breaking the fourth wall.)

"It's a good day to be alive!" an eager pink hedgehog who has just woken up from a long sleep. "I hope Sonic wants to go the beach today, it's lovely outside." She picks up her phone and dials Tails's number knowing he's always there.

(At Tails's house)

(Phone rings)

Tails walks over and picks up the phone. "Hello." He says.

"Hey Tails is Sonic there?"

"Yeah hold on a minute."

Tails walks off and finds Sonic on his roof. He flies up and hands him the phone.

Sonic says, "Who's this?"

"It's Amy,"

"Tell her I'm not here."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Tails puts the phone to his head and yells Amy that Sonic ran off. He felt horrible for doing it and wanted to tell her the truth about how Sonic feels about her, but he couldn't he just couldn't.

Amy hangs up the phone knowing Sonic was there. She says to herself, "Why doesn't he love me, I love him so much, after so many years ever since Sonic CD." She sighed and heard a knock on the door. She opened the front door and saw Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, and Fang.

Fang says, "Yay! I finally get some recognition!"

"Amy do you want to come with us? We're going to the beach and it's going to be lots of fun." Rouge said.

She just stares at Amy's sad face. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. At that moment she knew what was wrong.

"That fucking bastard, hold on a moment." She dials Tails's number.

Tails picks up and says hello. Rouge asks if she could talk to Sonic.

"Sonic its Rouge."

"Give it here." Tails hands the phone to sonic.

"Hey Rouge what's up?"

"Hey Sonic, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us. It is a lovely day."

"Can I bring some friends?"

Rouge reluctantly says, "Bring anyone you like." And then hangs up the phone. She turns to Amy and asks a serious question.

"Why do you like Sonic, out of two decades of chasing why do you even try? What do you see in him?"

Amy replies, "I love him because he's handsome, cool, charming, and he's my hero."

Rouge replies, "He's conceited, arrogant, annoying, and worst of all he does not give a shit about you, he would rather kiss a human princess."

Amy seemed, in a word, pissed. " Hey! He does care about, if he didn't why would he save me all the time? Besides she kissed him while he was dead, and that entire game never happened."

Rouge just blows, what Amy said, off.

"Whatever just tag along."

They head to the beach. They get there and it is filled with people. However they managed to spot Sonic and Tails. They walk up to him only to realize they're with Cream and Sally Acorn. Rouge runs up to Sonic.

" Why would you invite her? Didn't you think I would be bringing a certain someone with me?"

Sonic looks behind Rouge to see Amy waving at him, until she notices Sally.

Amy cries out " Oh, not you!"

Sally, a little peeved, says, " Hey look who it is, the girl Sonic didn't want to come here with."

"At least I'm in the video games."

"At least in the show Sonic actually likes me."

Tails intervenes, "Ladies it's a beautiful day and no one wants to see you guys fight."

"I do." Fang says.

"Shut up. The only reason you're here because the author wants to shine some light on the less known sonic characters, and for those of you who hate all of Sonic's friends, if you can't say what game all the characters in this story debuted then don't talk shit about us."

After that the situation got defused easily. The day passed and Amy couldn't stop thinking about what Rouge said. When everyone wanted to go home she stepped in front of Sonic.

"Sonic," she said. "I have a present for you at my house, can you please come and get it?"

Sonic replied with a yes. He knew how to keep Amy happy while not doing much, or so he thought. When they arrived at her house Sonic asked, "So where's this present?"

Amy has her head titled to her front door barely looking at Sonic.

" There is no present, I asked you to come here to tell you that I love you, and I wonder do you love me?"

Amy waited for his usually response. Him telling her she's a cool girl and that he just didn't want to give up his freedom. Instead she got the four words she didn't want to hear.

" I don't love you." Sonic said.

"What?"

" Honestly, I've never loved you, I love Sally, I'm sorry."

At that moment she was beyond crying, she just opened the front door and Sonic spin dashed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy, all she ever wanted was Sonic to love her. Now she didn't know what to do. Until the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Amy said in a soft voice.

"Hey Amy, how are you doing?"

Amy recognized the voice anywhere.

"Hey Rouge; I'm not doing so good." Amy said.

"Is this about Sonic again? Tell me everything."

After Amy told her everything she started crying over the phone. Somehow she knew this was going to happen someday, but she still hoped it wouldn't. But eventually Rouge stopped her from crying and offered to help cheer her up.

"Amy," Rouge said. "I hate it when you're like this. How about I come over there and cheer you up?"

"That's sweet, I could really use it."

"Great I'll be over right about… now!"

There was a knock on the door but Amy couldn't believe Rouge could've gotten to her house so fast_. _She opened the door and found rouge standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Never underestimate me; I steal prized gems for a living, remember?"

"You have a point there."

"Come on I'll take you somewhere I know you'll be happy."

Rouge flew her to a club called "The Purple Flame".

"This is Blaze's Club, I've always wanted to go here with Sonic but-"

"Amy, just forget about him and have some fun."

They enter the club and walk up to the bar where they see Tails bartending.

"Tails what are you doing here?" Amy said."

"Hey Blaze needed help running this place, Silver didn't want to do it so I decided to step in." Tails responded.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Amy, I'm 24." Tails said.

"Oh, I guess I'm stuck in the past."

"You are, in more ways than one." Tails said.

Rouge pulled Amy out onto the dance floor. Amy felt a little uncomfortable and it was very noticeable, especially to Rouge. When Amy went back to the bar Blaze was there.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Blaze said.

"Sonic broke her heart today." Tails said.

"That's terrible."

"Look I appreciate that you guys feel bad for me, but I really just want to forget all about it."

She left and went back into the crowd.

"I never thought Sonic would actually break Amy's heart, I mean he was a jerk but still." Blaze said.

"You obviously don't know Sonic like I do." Tails replied.

"Really, so do you know what Sonic did after he broke Amy's heart?"

"Actually, I do."

(Hours earlier at Tail's house)

Tails was working on his new Tornado 3 when he heard his front door open and slam. He rushed out to greet Sonic. When he found him he looked frustrated.

"Sonic what happened?" Tails said.

"I told Amy the truth; she didn't seem to take it well." Sonic said.

Tails was conflicted; on one hand Amy now knows the truth. But on the other hand her heart was crushed; all he thought to say was…

"It's about time you told her the truth." Tails said.

"What?" Sonic said.

"You've led her on ever since she met you. You've saved her multiple times just to let her down."

"It's not my fault she gets kidnapped by -, I mean ."

"But you've never told her how you truly feel about her until now."

"Whatever, fuck you I'm leaving."

(Back to present time.)

"I haven't seen him all day." Tails said.

"He's right there." Blaze pointed into the crowd where she saw Sonic and Sally.

They wanted to get them out of the club before Amy noticed. But it was too late. They looked over to Amy and Rouge; they definitely knew that Sonic was in the club. They watched as Amy looked over with a furious look in her eyes and walked towards Sonic and Sally. She approached them and took out her hammer.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

With fire in her eyes Amy walks up to Sonic and Sally. They notice she's approaching them and Sally let go of Sonic and she prepared herself for a fight.

"This looks really bad." Tails said.

"It does, by the way you're the one who has to kick them out." Blaze said.

All eyes were on Amy and Sally.

"You should get out of here before I beat the shit out of you!" Amy Said.

"I'm the leader of the Freedom Fighters; do you really think you can take me?"

"In a word, yeah, I can."

She swung her hammer and hit her head. Sally fell to the floor but got back up.

"Had enough?" Amy said.

"No, we're just getting started." Sally said.

Sally punched Amy across the cheek; Amy came back with a punch to the lower stomach and kneed her groin. Sally was on her knees until she grabbed Amy's leg and made her fall to the floor; she got on top of her and started punching her in the face. Amy grabbed one of Sally's fists and punched her in the nose. That's when Tails and Rouge stepped in and pulled them apart while Blaze walked up.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you guys are my friends but if you guys are going to be like this, you're not allowed into this club." Blaze said.

Amy pulled away from rouge.

"Don't worry I'm leaving right now." Amy said.

Amy left and Rouge followed her, Tails let go of Sally and went after them.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"I'm going to help my friend." Tails replied.

Sally looked at Sonic.

"Come on Sonic we're leaving."

Sally grabbed Sonic and left.

(Back at Amy's house)

Amy was crying in her room as Rouge stood at her door.

"Come on Amy let me in."

"No, just go away I need to be alone right now." Amy said.

There was a knock on the front door, Rouge opened the door and there stood Tails.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge said.

"I'm here to see Amy; I thought I could help her get over this." Tails said.

"She wants to be alone right now she won't let me in her room."

"Can you just tell her I'm here and if she needs some support I'm willing."

"Alright, stay here."

Rouge walks to Amy's room and knocks on the door

"Amy! Tails is here and he wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him."

"Come on Amy, let us in."

Amy sighs. "Fine you guys can come in."

Rouge let Tails in and they both entered Amy's room. They see pictures of Sonic on the walls and Amy on her bed face down.

"Amy, I know Sonic broke your heart but you can't let him do this to you. It's killing all of us to see you like this." Rouge said.

"You guys don't know how much this hurts." Amy said.

Tails sighed; he then started to rip off the pictures of Sonic from the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Amy said.

"Look Amy you're never going to get over Sonic like this, pictures of him on your wall, you refusing to listen to us, and refusing to even try. You have to stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself about Sonic not loving you because deep down you probably knew he has never, ever loved you. It's the cold hard truth and I think you know that."

Tails paused for a moment. Amy and Rouge stare at him.

"We love you Amy, all of us do, Blaze, Rouge, Me, Knuckles, we all care for you. Trust me when I say you have a lot more than Sonic and you have to realize this. You have to stop chasing after an 8 year old child's dream. Your 26 and you still have a long and great life ahead of you. Sonic is just a mistake you made, don't let it affect your future."

Amy got up and started tearing her pictures of Sonic, after that she hugs Tails.

"Thank you Tails I really needed that." Amy said.

"So are you going to be okay?" Rouge said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well Amy, are you?" Tails said.

"I think I will, but there is one thing I have to do." Amy said.

"What Amy?" Rouge and Tails said.

"You'll see, Tails can you take me to your house?"

"Yeah I can, why?"

"Because I know Sonic has the keys to your place, and I know he's there right now."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Amy, Tails, and Rouge went to Tails' house where they see the lights on.

"I told you he'd be here." Amy said.

"Well he's always here." Tails said.

"So what are we waiting for? Amy what are you planning?"

Amy pulls out a box from out of nowhere.

"This is what I'm planning!"

Tails asks, "What's in the box?"

"It's just a little something that will make Sonic regret years of leading me on. You and Rouge go into the house and distract Sonic; I'll sneak into your Room Tails and get ready. You'll have to open the window for me."

"Ok, we will." Tails said.

"Wait a minute," Rouge said. "Where were you keeping that box?"

"Where I keep my hammer."

"But where do you keep your hammer."

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." Tails said.

"It's video game logic; don't question it."

Tails and Rouge walked to the front door and went through the door while Amy snuck around the back. They saw Sonic on the couch playing his sega genesis.

"Hey Tails, why is Rouge here?" Sonic asked.

"What I can't visit?" Rouge replying to his question.

"You never visited before."

"Because you're always here and you're so full of yourself."

"Hey, I'm awesome."

"See, you're even playing your own video game."

As Rouge was distracting Sonic, Tails snuck into his room and opened his window.

"Ames you there?" Tails said looking out his window.

"Yeah I'm here, help me in." Amy replied.

Meanwhile in the living room,,,

"Hey I'm just saying I have an entire series named after me." Sonic said.

"Oh just shut up." Rouge replied.

After a few minutes of arguing Tails walks out of his room with a smirk on her face. He sits on the couch with sonic.

"Hey what were you doin' in your room?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing, actually I left a present in there for you. You can get it yourself if you want to." Tails replied.

"Really! Thanks Tails you're a real pal."

Sonic leaves and enters Tails room where he finds Amy in a Sexy cop uniform. It was very minimal and looked like she was cold.

"Amy! I -I've never seen that outfit b-before." Sonic nervously stuttered.

"Do you like what you see? You didn't know that for the past god knows how many years, I would've been happy to do this for you."

She puts one of her hands on Sonic's cheek and gently rubs it.

"But now that you know, and if you ever get sick of Sally…"

Amy pushes Sonic to the floor.

"You can just go to hell, I'm done with you. You led me on for years and I can never forgive you for that."

She leaves the room with Sonic still on the floor. Rouge and Tails see her in the uniform.

Rouge tells Amy, "I like the get up, you stick it to Sonic?"

Amy replies, "I did and it felt great."

Tails intruded and said, "Amy aren't you cold in that I mean it was hot earlier today but it's like 40 degrees in here."

"Yeah it is a little cold, can I change in your bathroom?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Tails responds.

Rouge went with her to the bathroom. She wanted every detail. As they were in the bathroom, Sonic entered the living room.

"Tails you can't believe what just happened to me." Sonic says still having a headache from being dropped on the floor.

"Let me guess, you got your just desserts." Tails replies.

"Wait you knew about this?"

"Of course, I don't mean to sound rude but you got what you deserved. At least now Amy feels better and can move on."

Sonic sighs, "You're right, I was a jerk to Amy. I'm glad Amy feels better now."

Tails looks at Sonic surprised; he realized Sonic wasn't all bad. Tails remembered no matter how much of a jerk Sonic could be he was still his best friend.

"You know what? You're not that bad after all."

Tails smiles at Sonic and he smiles back.

(In the bathroom)

"So what are you gonna do now?" Rouge asks Amy. "You got anyone on you're interested in?"

Amy smiles at Rouge, "I appreciate you asking but I'm just happy being a free women and I should lay off trying to get someone to marry me."

Amy would never fall like she did with Sonic, and she became more independent from that point onward.

The End


End file.
